Eadness
by murcuh
Summary: Another way the Avatar's Gala could have gone differently.


_**Eadness**_

By: murcuh

**Summary:** Another way the Avatar's Gala could have gone differently.

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Pairing:** Bolin/Korra (Borra!) & Mako/Asami (Masami)

**Characters: **Bolin & Korra (main)

**A/N: **I just felt the need to write a Borra fic

**S/N: **"Eadness" is an obsolete word meaning 'luxury or happiness'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Korra because I am neither Bryan nor Michael

/\/\/\/\/\

It's the night of Korra's gala and Bolin watches her arrive with Tenzin and his family.

She looks gorgeous. Her traditional Southern Water Tribe get up changed to a simple navy blue gown. Her hair looks more feminine as it hangs loosely around her shoulders.

Bolin feels his jaw go slack and he starts to wring his hands. _I must go talk to her. She seems so frightened and probably feels out of place at this thing._

A tinkle laugh from behind makes him glance back.

Mako and his date, Asami, are clearly enjoying themselves – and one another. Beautiful and way too gorgeous Asami stands there, her head thrown back gracefully, a delicate hand curls around Mako's bicep.

She's so opposite Korra, so different and not like her in any way.

Bolin doesn't mean anything negative against her, her father _is _sponsoring their team for the tournament.

_But who is she really? Why is she so interested in dirt-poor Mako?_ Bolin shakes his head. _I don't care right now, I have to see Korra!_

He maneuvers through the gala guests, passed high-ranking officials and waiters carrying alcoholic beverages to whoever flags them down. Finally he reaches her and she looks even better up close.

Korra makes a face, gesturing with her head at the people around her, before breaking out in a huge grin.

Bolin feels his heart do a weird, unfamiliar flop. But it's a good flop, a flop he wants to experience all the time. With her.

He returns her smile before taking her in a quick embrace. _That's natural right? It won't seem awkward if I do it here?_ His hands circle her body and she wraps her strong arms around his back. They squeeze one another and the flop returns. They separate.

"Hey, Bolin," Korra continues to shine.

"Hey, Korra," Bolin replies, his smile never faltering either. "How do you like your big fancy party?" He jests, knowing full well her answer.

She grimaces and he laughs, "I didn't want to come to this stupid thing," She barks, "Even Tenzin was suspicious of Tarrlock, but in the end he gave in. I could be practicing my airbending right now!"

"It must feel good to get all dressed up though and take a break." Bolin offers, hoping to lighten her mood.

"I'd rather be swimming with Naga or training with you." She says with a pout, her arms folded across her chest.

The heart flop returns again.

"Well, it's not that bad. We can train tomorrow most definitely." Bolin smiles.

Korra looks up at him and places her hand on his arm, "Don't worry, Bolin, I'm fine. How about we get some food?"

Bolin exhales and rubs the back of his head, forgetting that it took him ten minutes to smooth down his hair, "Sounds great."

They start to head towards the buffet table and he wishes he could reach out across the vast gap between them and take her hand. But he can't. Now's not the right time.

Korra stops abruptly, "Who is she?" Her words are icy and her jaw is clenched and Bolin winces, knowing exactly who she was questioning about.

He takes a breath before answering, "That's Asami Sato."

"Who's Asami Sato?" Korra frowns, "And why is she hanging all over Mako?"

Bolin tries to push down this nauseous feeling of Korra being jealous over Mako, but it hurts, "Her father is going to sponsor the Fire Ferrets so we can be in the tournament."

Korra faces him, "How did Mako meet her?"

"She hit him with her moped, I think." Bolin replies, desperately wishing to feel that flop again.

Korra turns back to the lovey-dovey couple, "'Hit him with her moped'? I'd punch whoever hit me with their moped instead of dating them."

Bolin has to laugh at this, typical Korra, violence is always her answer. "Well, I don't know if they're officially dating, but who cares?"

Korra's shoulders visibly sink but she doesn't reply. Bolin places a hand on her arm to get her attention.

She looks back at him, "Sorry Bolin, I think I need some air. You go ahead and get something to eat." She attempts a smile but it turns out like a grimace.

Bolin's heart cracks a little; he can't let Korra feel like this over Mako. He watches her straighten up slightly and walk towards the open balcony doors.

_We were having such a nice time too._ Bolin casts his glance back to his brother and his date. They never even noticed Korra; they're too wrapped up in their little world. Bolin bristles, but ignores the feeling. He marches over to the buffet table and grabs four of everything. High class women and their husbands stare down their noses at him, but he could care less.

After acquiring as much as he could handle, he stomps after Korra to her balcony seclusion.

She stands with her back towards the party and looks out over Republic City. He doesn't want to sneak up too close because if he's in firing range, she won't hold back.

He hangs back by the glass doors before calling out, "Korra!"

Korra flips around and her eyes widen, "Bolin?" She steps away from the stone railing, "Why do you have all that food?"

Bolin walks toward her, "I brought it out for us, let's take a seat." He glances around for a table or chairs but finds nothing. _You'd think at a fancy party like this, there would always be seating._ But Korra plops down right on the cement floor and stares up at him eagerly.

Bolin laughs loudly, but balances himself down next to her, "You're such a lady."

Korra blushes slightly, "I don't really care, did you bring meat? I'm starving!"

He extends his arms out and gently places his pilfering's on the ground in front of them, "Dig in. I got as much as I could carry."

Korra smiles gratefully at him and rests a hand on his forearm, "Thank you, Bolin," He stops adjusting the plates and looks back at her, confusion on his face, "I really appreciate you bringing all this out here to me."

Finally his heart does the now-familiar flop and he chuckles, "This isn't all for you, you know." He teases.

Korra rolls her eyes, but leans over just slightly and places a kiss _smack _on his cheek. She leans back and starts piling food onto a napkin.

But Bolin touches his cheek like he has been burned. Like lightning came down from the sky and zapped him on the face. The sensation is just lovely and he hopes he will feel it again someday.

With one last look at a ravenous Korra, he too dives into their makeshift picnic.


End file.
